


Lucifer has whispered in their ears

by Fangirl789



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Road to kingdom - Fandom, 티오오 | TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: A bit of greek mythlogy mixed in, A few major charchters will die but they will all be brought back near the end, Dark past brought up, Exiled/Dark Chan, Exiled/Dark Chihoon, Exiled/Dark Jisu, Exiled/Dark Minsu, GOD Jyou, Inspired by their recent stage on Road to Kingdom, Jyou keeps the balance between the world, M/M, Multi, The rest of TOO are the descipales of Jyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: Jeyou was the god of balance his nine disciples followed him anywhere and everywhere he went. He considered most of them brothers except for two he considered as his equals. Kyungho and Chan were his equals in everyway, Chan was has sensibility and the one who taught him how to think before he acted while Kyungho was his empathy and compassion. What would happen if one of them were suddenly gone? What would happen if four of the disciples ended up doing something horrible they thought was for the good of their god and got exiled for it.What would happen if they suddenly came back to their god and the other disciples after many years of being exiled?
Relationships: Chan/Kyungho/Jeyou, Chihoon/Donggeon, Jaeyun/ Jisu/ Jerome, Minsu/ Woonggi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lucifer has whispered in their ears

**Author's Note:**

> I blame road to kingdom for this idea. I don't know where it will go but yes the relationships are couple relationships. This might turn out to be longer than I think it will be. I was planning maybe six or seven chapters but I haven't fleshed it out fully. I'm thinking of doing another post for the backstory.

Plot idea: Basically Jeyou is a god, the god of balance and the other nine TOO members are his disciples. Kyungho and Chan though are more than just his disciples as his feelings for them are much more deeper than that, also vice versa their feelings for him and each other are much deeper than that. Which is why the exile of Chan hit Jeyou and Kyungho particularly rougher than exiling the other three (Chihoon, Jisu and Minsu) along with him. Chihoon and Donggeon also knew about the relationship so while one followed the other into exile (Chihoon) one stayed behind to help their god and Kyungho (Donggeon). But something happened to the four of them not even Jeyou predicted would happen, and now they are back but they seem very different. For how can you not be different when you were in the lands of hades. Jeyou is going to help his beloved and the other three in any way he can, even if it means having to do something drastic.


End file.
